Not All That Is Gold Is Pure
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: Golden power was said by the serpentine to be evil. The overlord used that power to take over. Does this mean Golden power is bad? Lloyd has some golden power in him, and it may not turn out to be the best. (Bad summary, just try it out if you want.)


_As the sun rises slowly, he is filled with the warmth that he wished would last long...No, this was not so. The sun's rays were the color of rich gold, pure gold. Gold was supposedly light, the good, but he felt a different kind of gold. a deep gold, a dark gold, something the earth wanted to hide and never show. His heart felt heavy with the weight of loss and grief. His best friend had gone. He felt like giving up. He told himself it wasn't his fault, but only if he was stronger, maybe, just maybe this sun rise could be filled with happiness, with joy. Usually when their team defeats an evil, they cheer and celebrate. No, this time they put their heads down and wished the best for their friend._

_He was to be asleep, but his eyes would not close, nor did he feel tired. He stayed there, on the roof embracing the golden light as the clouds parted seemingly afraid to hide the sun's might. Soon, he heard the voices of his fellow teammates along with his uncle and parents. They were heading to their training dojo inside the top room of this monastery. He did not wish to join them, he only wanted to feel this darkness leave. How? How could it? It clung to him like moths to a light source, and it wasn't leaving anytime soon..._

_The sky colors changed as the morning passed to noon, and noon to evening. He spent more time than he thought up there, but he had no intention of leaving. He didn't even need food right now. That was just it. He was almost inhuman. He wasn't tired or hungry, he didn't want attention. He only wished to be alone. He did, though have feelings. Feelings of grief, and care...he did want them gone. He didn't want feelings anymore. He felt as if they brought down people's hearts, and that was their only purpose. _

_He watched as the last drops of daylight ceased to exist. The golden light of the day soon became the bleak moonlit night. It was almost a sense of closer for the teen. Day light was only here to bring hope, and fill the lives of the needy. Well he wasn't the needy. He could see this world better off without the light of day. The more he thought about it, the more the dark feeling rang through him. He knew he should get a better attitude, but something held him from doing so. This darkness, this cold was somewhat a nice feeling._

_'Come...Come to the lake my dear child. What you are missing will be found here at the lake...'_

_The eerie voice rang through his ears. He couldn't stop himself. He slowly stood and looked down at the peaceful lake below. Not a single movement was down there, just the way he wanted it. He slowly climbed down to the ground below. He walked cautiously towards the lake. The water was still and the only noise was the sound of crows in the distance. the teen's heart was racing. He never felt so much peace before. Never had he dreamed of what it would be like to never see another person again. It was almost a good feeling..._

_'Come close, my dear...I know you wish for the pain to end...'_

_He heard the voice call out again. It was almost female. It called for him to step closer. He was now at the very edge of the land. His reflection shone on the water's surface. He looked at himself, almost unfamiliar._

_'I have what you seek, the answer to all the problems of the world...'_

_He was listening very closely. This voice did seem to know what he wanted; nothing...no feeling at all._

_'I can grant you that, but for a price...'_

_Anything...he thought. Anything that will make this pain go away. The voice, almost silent, to make sure he was listening, named its price._

_'The life...the life of the one you love...Someone is there. To lose feeling, you lose that love...'_

_He stopped for a moment. did he really want to lose this? Yes, he did. He was willing to do anything to lose feeling, and he wouldn't miss him anyway. His feelings would be gone. Nothing holding him back, nothing stopping him. No attachments...nothing. _

_'Very well then...Lose it all...He is no more, and so are you...'_

_He was confused by this, and almost on cue, the voice explained._

_'To lose feeling is to give up...This is the only way to relieve you of that pain...No more, No more...'_

_The teen glanced down at the water. He felt a strong wind knock off his balance. He fell into the lake. He began to swim up but then stopped. Maybe this is what it meant...lose all feeling...Icy cold lakes would help with that..._

_Remember, not all that is gold, is pure..._

* * *

><p>Lloyd woke in a cold sweat. That voice echoed in his head...<p>

_'No more, No more...'_

Lloyd hugged his knees. He looked around the room, at all of his friends. His eyes fell on the one empty bed, Zane's. He looked next to it...the one he loved was there.

Stay safe...Kasai...

**Quick note: Question- What do you think he means? **


End file.
